Um Verão Inesquecível adaptada
by DaysCullen
Summary: "Jacob e eu vivemos uma paixão arrebatadora no verão. Mas agora descobri que ele tem namorada. Como vou consegui-lo de volta?"   Historia melhor do que a sinopse.


**Um Verão Inesquecível**

**_Autora: Elizabeth Craft_  
Tradução: _Beth Vieira_**

**_Adaptação: Day's Cullen_**

Achei a historia legal e resolvi adaptar pra os personagens de Twilight.

Então espero que gostem :D

Todos os personagens aqui citados são de autoria de Stephenie Meyer e não meus.

O livro pertence a Elizabeth Craft, eu fiz apenas a adaptação.

Obs: Todos humanos

* * *

**Um Verão Inesquecível**

_"Jacob e eu vivemos uma paixão arrebatadora no verão. Mas agora descobri que ele tem namorada. Como vou consegui-lo de volta?" _

**Cada uma que o coração agüenta**

Ele era lindo - ainda mais bonito do que a lembrança que eu tinha.  
- Bella? - Ele chamou. Aquilo era obra do destino, só podia ser. Que outro motivo nos levaria para o mesmo colégio?  
- Minha mãe foi para o Japão - falei, abobalhada. Como se isso explicasse _alguma coisa_. - Vim para cá passar o ano com meu pai.  
Jacob sacudia a cabeça para frente e para trás, repetidas vezes, apatetado, sem entender nada.  
- Bella... eu não acredito. - Deu um passo adiante e apertou minha mão.  
Meu coração saiu fora do compasso.  
- Eu quis ligar e dizer que vinha pra cá - balbuciei. - Mas não tinha o seu endereço.  
- Pois é, eu sei... - E, com a mesma rapidez com que instantes antes tinha agarrado minha mão, largou-a, frouxa e abandonada.  
- Jacob?  
Ele espiava por cima de mim, os olhos azuis alarmados.  
- Nessie. - ele disse.  
Virei o corpo. Nessie estava parada bem atrás de mim. E sorrindo para Jacob.  
- Ei, amor! - ela exclamou toda feliz. - Você jogou superbem!  
- Obrigado. - Jacob afastou-se de mim como se tivessem acabado de anunciar o meu contato com o vírus Ebola.  
Horrorizada, vi Nessie atirar-se nos braços estendidos de Jacob.  
- Oi Bella - Reneesme me disse, depois de finalmente desgrudar dele. - Você já conhece o meu namorado?

**Prólogo**

Desejei pela décima vez ter plantado, naquela manhã, um explosivo qualquer no motor do monstrengo amarelo que iria arrebatar Jacob de mim (ou, pelo menos, do estado do Maine e de meu alcance imediato) por tempo indeterminado. Se aquele ônibus enorme enguiçasse por algum motivo, eu teria mais alguns minutos, horas, quem sabe dias para ficar com ele.  
Infelizmente, sempre fui uma cidadã conscienciosa, cumpridora das leis e não cometeria o desatino de destruir um ônibus escolar inteiro. Sendo esse o caso, o único recurso foi me dependurar no pescoço de Jacob, como se a pura força de vontade pudesse nos manter juntos para sempre.  
- Esse verão foi muito bacana, Bella. Você é uma garota incrível.  
- Obrigada – respondi em tom lúgubre, fitando o castanho intenso - que chega a ser quase preto - daqueles olhos. Como viver dali em diante sem o esplendor daquela cor? – Você também até que é bem legal – consegui sussurrar.  
- Ah,Bella. – Os braços de Jacob me apertaram ainda mais forte e senti nas costas o afago de suas mãos vigorosas.  
Quase desejei que nossa última noite não tivesse sido tão maravilhosa. Jacob e eu tínhamos escapulido de nossas cabanas, como de hábito, e remando pelo lago Vermilion até nossa ilha favorita. Ele me surpreendeu com um piquenique noturno feito de morangos e cidra espumante (até hoje não sei onde arrumou o falso champanhe). Trocamos morangos e beijos e fizemos dezenas de pedidos às estrelas cadentes que riscavam o céu de veludo. Clichê meio batido? Sem dúvida. Romântico? Decididamente.  
Jacob e eu tínhamos passado a noite quase toda em claro, conversando e rindo, entre beijos e cochichos. Ao pegarmos o barco para voltar ao acampamento Quisiana, o sol já ia subindo por entre os pinheiros. Nunca lamentei tanto o despontar de um novo dia.

No entanto, era preciso encarar o fato de que Jacob estava a poucos minutos de tomar aquele horrendo ônibus amarelo. Um pouco antes, ele, eu e todos os conselheiros juniores tínhamos nos reunido na cantina e feito um café da manhã superespecial para a turma: panquecas, _waffles, bacon_ e lingüiça. Chegamos, inclusive, a levar todas as mesas para fora, para que a criançada comesse ao sol. A manhã toda, fingi que se tratava apenas de mais uma refeição. Mas não podia continuar naquele meu mundo de fantasia. Acabara. Tinha chegado a hora do adeus... pelo menos por enquanto.  
- Jacob. – Escondi meu rosto em seu peito, sem dar a mínima atenção para as fartas evidencias de que Gunnie, a diretora do acampamento, me fuzilava com os olhos de seu posto na cabeceira da mesa. Há momentos que pedem moderação e momentos que exigem abraços em publico. Aquela manhã, a última que Jacob e eu passaríamos juntos por um bom tempo, sem sombra de dúvida encaixava-se nesse último caso.  
- Estou falando sério – Jacob murmurou entre meus cabelos. – Você é uma em um milhão. Dois milhões. Um bilhão.  
Balancei minha cabeça em silencio, louca para ouvir aquelas três palavrinhas mágicas.  
- Você também, Jacob. Eu... te amo. - _Ai, meu Deus._ Será que aquelas três palavras tinham escapado de _minha_ boca? Eu te amo. Era verdade. Uma revisão mental imediata confirmou a indiscrição.  
Jacob suspendeu meu queixo, forçando-me a olhá-lo de frente.  
- Eu também – murmurou.  
Tudo bem. Jacob não tinha exatamente pronunciado com todas as letras o famoso "eu-te-amo". Mas eu já lera uma boa quantidade daquelas revistas que dizem "como-arrumar-namorado-em-uma-semana" para saber que os meninos não são lá muito craques na hora de declarar amor como _Romeu e Julieta_. Não precisava ouvir palavras exatas. O simples fato de saber que Jacob sentia por mim o mesmo que eu sentia por ele encheu minha alma com um calor arrebatado.

- E a gente vai se ver em breve – acrescentei. – Talvez eu consiga passar o Dia de Ação de Graças com o meu pai. – Ele tinha se mudado havia pouco para uma cidade muito pequena na Flórida, e Jacob havia me garantido que não ficava muito longe da costa, onde ele freqüentava o colégio.  
Atrás de mim, escutei o estrondo da buzina de um ônibus. Meu estomago foi parar nos pés, assim que olhei para trás. O primeiro deles estava pronto para partir: campistas e conselheiros iriam embora em diferentes levas, dependendo da hora dos respectivos vôos. Eu só iria no fim da tarde, quando minha mãe chegasse para me levar de volta a Portland. O motorista do ônibus botou a cabeça para fora. Parecia mal-humorado e tremendamente impaciente.  
- Vamos lá, meus pombinhos! – o sujeito berrou. – O tempo não pára só porque vocês dois ainda não estão prontos para partir!  
- Já estou indo! – Jacob gritou de volta, virando-se outra vez para mim. – Parece que estamos com uma platéia e tanto.  
Olhei em volta. Jacob tinha razão. Dezenas de pares de olhos nos fitavam em seus assentos do ônibus, e um número ainda maior de campistas acompanhava nossa despedida nas mesas do café da manhã. Senti o rosto pegar fogo.  
- Preciso ir andando. – Jacob disse.  
Concordei em silêncio, enquanto ele dava o passo que o poria dentro do ônibus. Com um golpe de sorte me lembrei e gritei:  
- Espere um pouco! Jake! Espere!  
Ele se virou:  
- O que foi?  
- Os endereços! Números de telefone! – Lidar com o lado prático da vida nunca foi meu forte. – Nós não temos como entrar em contato um com o outro!  
Jacob largou a mochila e estapeou a testa com a palma da mão:  
- Como fomos esquecer de uma coisa dessas? – perguntou. Depois sacudiu a cabeça. – Tudo bem, eu _sei_ como.

Não havia necessidade de elaborara em torno dessa afirmação. Dezenas de ocasiões me vi à beira de lhe pedir os dados básicos. Mas, de uma forma ou de outra, minhas solicitações de endereço e telefone acabavam sempre perdidas num novo beijo ardente.  
Puxando um recibo todo amassado e um marcador de feltro da mochila, Jacob disse:

- Certo, me dê seu endereço.  
- 160 Little Hill Road – comecei. – Portland, Ma...  
- Vamos partir _já_, Black – um dos conselheiros gritou do ônibus. – E é _já_ mesmo!  
- Rápido – Jake falou. – Me dá o resto.  
- Portland, Maine, 04101 – encerrei mais que depressa. – E meu telefone é 207-555-6251.  
Jake pôs a tampa no marcador e enfiou o recibo no bolso de trás de sua Levi's desbotada:  
- Vou sentir a sua falta.  
- Também vou sentir a sua – respondi, com um bolo imenso na garganta.  
Jake inclinou-se, roçou os lábios de leve nos meus e me deu um último aperto caloroso de mão:  
- A gente se vê em breve. Tenho certeza.  
Depois, virando-se, saltou para dentro do ônibus, onde o motorista nos vigiava de cara feia por trás do vidro do pára-brisa enorme e um tanto sujo. Vi quando os ombros, perfeitamente esculpidos, de Jake desapareceram dentro do veiculo, depois espichei o pescoço para vê-lo avançar com agilidade pelo corredor estreito. O motorista buzinou duas vezes. E eles se foram.  
Só depois de o ônibus já ter sumido na longa estrada de terra me dei conta de que não tinha pegado nem o endereço nem o telefone de Jake. Tudo o que sabia é que ele morava na Flórida, em uma cidade Mason's Cove. Ou seria Mecca Beach? Não, espere. O nome da cidade era Cove's Corner. Ou não. Aah!  
Suspirei fundo, depois dei de ombros. Jake me ligaria à noite, direto do estado ensolarado – esse é o apelido da Flórida. Ou no máximo no dia seguinte. Anotaria todos os dados dele em um lugar seguro e aí escreveria as cartas mais compridas, engraçadas e românticas do mundo. Depois disso, seria apenas uma questão de tempo até fazermos planos concretos para nos vermos de novo.

_12 de agosto  
Querido Jake, _

_Oi! Estou com tanta saudade. Pronto, essa afirmação de suma importância já foi feita. Agora posso continuar esta carta com... o quê? Não sei ao certo o que quero lhe dizer. Mal posso esperar para receber sua primeira carta. Estou tão ansiosa para falar com você que resolvi me adiantar e começar a lhe escrever sempre que me der vontade. Aí, depois, junto tudo e envio assim que tiver seu endereço._  
_O verão foi tão incrível. Antes de conhecer você, nunca pensei que pudesse levar alguém a serio. Em geral, namoro um mês e depois fico torcendo para que o carinha suma. Mas com você... não sei. É como se fosse impossível descobrir tudo o que há para ser dito. Poderia conversar com você horas a fio sem me entediar nem por um segundo. Incrível, não é?_  
_Certo, estou ficando meio açucarada, de modo que vou terminar por aqui. Talvez nem chegue a mandar. Tudo o que eu sei é que estou morrendo de vontade de falar com você. Será que anotou certo o número do meu telefone?_  
_Com amor,_  
_Bella._  
_P.S. O Maine não é o mesmo sem você._

* * *

**N/A:** Então o que acharam?

Comentem por favor?

Devo continuar?


End file.
